


Bad Days

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: Kara has days where the memory of Krypton's destruction is clearer than others.





	Bad Days

Lena heard her phone ding beside her on the desk letting her know she had a text message. She saw that it was Kara and opened it right away. 

_Kara - I need you to come over to my place when you leave work._

_Lena - Ok. What's wrong? Are you ok?_

_Kara - Yeah we just need to talk. _

Kara worried Lena so finished her work as quickly as she could and changed into some comfy clothes from her emergency stash in one of her cabinets in the office. As soon as she'd changed she went out to her car and drove to Kara's apartment only stopping for a pint of their favorite ice cream. 

Kara saw Lena through the door before she even knocked. 

"Come in," Lena heard from behind the door. She walked in and saw Kara sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. 

"Kara, sweetie what's wrong? Are you sure you're okay?" Lena asked putting the ice cream on the counter and throwing the bag away.

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something," Kara answered. Lena pulled two spoons from the drawer and went to sit next to her girlfriend on the couch handing one of spoons to her. Kara dug into the ice cream and took a bite. Lena watched Kara with great curiosity. 

"Okay, Kara, you're starting to scare me now, love," Lena confessed.

"So...since we've been dating for a month or so now you deserve to know the truth. When I tell you this you may want to leave or break-up and I've come to terms with this and if that's what you need or want to do then so be it," Kara explained. 

"Kara, I love you and whatever this is we can get through it. There isn't much we don't know about each other anyway," Lena said anticipating Kara's secret. 

"Lena...," Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm Supergirl and my given name is Kara Zor-El. I took Alex's parents last name when they adopted me."

Lena watched as Kara opened her eyes and looked into Lena's. They sat in silence for what felt like years but was only moments. Lena got up from the couch and took the ice cream with her. She put the lid back on and put the tub in the freezer. She kept her hand on the freezer handle and stared blankly at it. Kara felt her heart breaking and tears began to sting her eyes. 

"Kara, I graduated from MIT with a honors and I am CEO of a very successful company. You really think I didn't know?" Lena scoffed, "I get the pressure you're under, I know why you didn't tell me before now but I will say I am hurt." 

Kara sat with her mouth open not knowing how to respond, "You knew? For how long?"

"Well remember when I drank that poisoned coffee? Yeah I wasn't completely unconscious for the flight to the DEO. When I asked you about the 'dream' I'd had later you denied it so I figured you didn't want to talk about it. But I knew what I saw. Also, we've had sex Kara, and you are way too muscular to be human," Lena confided.

"Oh well...this is going better than I thought it would," Kara said. 

"Baby, I love you and while I'm a little hurt that you didn't share this with me until now I understand it, kinda." Lena told her playing with Kara's hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kara said jokingly hugging Lena.

"Only everyday," Lena said with a smile moving so their lips were inches apart. They kissed passionately, their lips moving in sync. Lena began to unbutton Kara's shirt revealing her bare torso and bra. 

"Where's the suit?" Lena asked.

"Well it's hard to wear under this shirt cause the back so shear," Kara explained. Lena seemed happy with that answer and pulled her own shirt off revealing her bra then wrapped her arms around Kara's neck continuing the fun. Kara pulled Lena's leg around her waist and went to the bedroom, where pants came off and pleasure points were pleasured. 

<<Afterwards>>

Lena laid her head on Kara's shoulder and played with edge of the sheet covering them. Lena's phone dinged with the notification of a text message. 

"Who texted?" Kara asked as Lena sat up and reached for her phone. 

"It's James. Did you go in today?" Lena asked knowing the answer.

"No, I was having a bad day today," Kara answered.

"A bad day?" Lena began to get annoyed. _'Who has a bad day and doesn't go to work?' _she thought.

"Yeah, I don't like to talk about it," Kara said her smile fading and closing herself off.

"Tell me about them," Lena said. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat up facing Lena. 

"Do you know what happens when a planet dies?" she started.

"No," Lena replied.

"The ground shakes and crumbles around you, buildings fall, people screaming and crying out for their loved ones. My mom rushed me to my pod when it all began they launched Clark first and then me. Before I got in my mother gave me a necklace to remember her by, it was then I knew that it was the last time I'd ever see her. When I got stuck in the Phantom Zone...it was so dark and the pod was so small. I didn't even know what had happened to Clark, I was sent here to protect him and I didn't even know where he was," tears flowed from Kara's eyes as she remembered her family. Lena wiped the tears from Kara's cheeks, "When I got here and he's grown up I felt like such a failure. I used to have nightmares every night but now it's only sometimes, that's what triggers the bad days sometimes. Then I can't get the images out of my head. I try to spend those days alone, but today is the anniversary of the death of Krypton. I lost my entire life in a matter of hours. It's not as bad for Clark he doesn't remember much since he was a baby, but I remember...I remember everything."

"Kara...I never even thought about how hard that is for you. You're always so cheerful and warm," Lena said calmly. 

"I let the bad feelings come and go. I try not to dwell on them, I do have a whole city to protect you know," Kara said with a smile. 

"Well, Supergirl may save the city but Kara _Zor-El_, you are my hero," Lena leaned in and kissed Kara. 


End file.
